Daddy's Little Girl
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: ron's dead, and he's left a wife and little girl behind.


**Here you go, this is Daddy's Little Girl. It's a one-shot. Hope you like it.**

**Lor xXx**

"Mummy, when's daddy coming home?" Hermione looked up from her book to see her 4 year old daughter, Leah standing in the kitchen doorway. Hermione put down her book and looked sadly at Leah, before motioning for Leah to sit on her lap.

"Sweetie, I've told you before… daddy… Daddy's not coming home," Hermione said kindly, as she ran a hand through Leah's fiery red curls.

"But Daddy promise me he'd come home," Leah said looking at Hermione as if that sorted everything out. Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I know sweetie, he promised me too," Hermione muttered.

"But mummy, you told me it's wrong to lie," Leah asked confused.

"That's right Leah, you shouldn't lie, but Sweetie, sometimes you can't help it and you accidentally break promises you make, even to people you love," Hermione whispered as she wiped away some falling tears.

"Did daddy mean to lie?" Leah asked looking hurt.

"Oh Leah, of course he didn't. He planned to come back, he just wasn't able too," Hermione said trying to explain it so Leah would understand.

"So why isn't he home now?" Leah asked innocently. Hermione bit her lip as she remembered the day she found out about Ron's death.

_"Hermione!" a head called out from Hermione and Ron's home fireplace. Hermione hurried into the room._

"_Hello Harry, come in," Hermione said, Harry nodded and stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione only then saw Harry's tear stained face and red eyes._

"_Oh Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked hugging Harry. Harry wiped his eyes and cleared his throat._

"_Look Hermione, I've got something to tell you," Harry said regretfully. Hermione's eyebrows creased._

"_Oh Merlin, what's happened?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry led her over to the couch and they both sat down._

"_Hermione, I'm so sorry to be the bearer of terrible news but we all thought it was best you hear it from me," Harry began. Hermione was freaking out._

"_Hermione, I don't know what to say so I'll guess say it. 'Mione Ron's…. Ron's dead," Harry said mournfully. Hermione swore her heart stopped and she could feel her it shattering at the same time._

"…_De- dead? How? What happened?" Hermione asked shocked. It was impossible; she'd spoken to Ron via a two way mirror just that morning._

"_Well, as you know we were tracking down the last of the Death Eaters, and well when we found them, they attacked so suddenly and Ron… he- he didn't even get a chance to pull out his wand," Harry said, tears falling out of his emerald eyes and down his face._

"_But I- I spoke to him just this morning!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. Harry nodded._

"_I know, we started looking just after he spoke to you, and we'll we weren't prepared," Harry said sympathetically. He hugged her tightly as she finally burst into tears of sadness and realization. Hermione held onto Harry as though if she ever let go she'd fall into nothingness._

"_Thank god you're ok, I couldn't bear it if my husband AND best friend had died…" Hermione sobbed, hugging Harry tighter. _

Hermione was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by a tugging on her shirt.

"Mummy? Why isn't daddy home now?" Leah asked her bright blue eyes looking confused. Hermione smiled at Leah, she had taken on Ron's blue eyes, red hair and freckles. Though Leah did have Hermione's facial features and habits; such as her love of books.

"Well Leah, daddy's gone to Heaven," Hermione said tenderly.

"Can we go visit him?" Leah asked smiling. Hermione's eyes began to let out tears, but Hermione wiped them away hastily.

"No we can't, sorry sweetie," Hermione said, Leah looked upset.

"Well, he might come visit us, mightn't he?" Leah asked brightening up. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"He might Sweetie, you never know," Hermione said kissing Leah lightly on her head.

They sat in silence for awhile until Leah spoke again. It broke Hermione's heart to see that she had tears in her ocean blue eyes.

"Mummy, I really miss him," she cried, Hermione held her crying daughter tightly, until she calmed down.

"It's ok Sweetie," Hermione said rubbing Leah's back and kissing her head again.

"Do you miss him mummy?" Leah sobbed looking up at Hermione with her eyes shining with tears.

"Sweetie, I miss him more than you could possibly imagine," Hermione sobbed, letting tears roll down her cheeks.

"Do you think he misses us?" Leah asked, Hermione smiled.

"I know he misses us and I also know he loves you more than anything in the world," Hermione assured her daughter.

"Daddy told me once that I was his world. He said I was daddy's little girl," Leah told Hermione, who nodded.

"Mummy I'm tired," Leah yawned and slipped off Hermione's lap.

"I think you should go to bed then," Hermione said grinning, Leah smiled.

Hermione got up and followed Leah to her bedroom and Leah got into her bed and under the covers. Hermione tucked her in and said good night.

"Mummy," Leah said as Hermione was turning off her bedroom light.

"Daddy said also that you were the best thing that ever happened to him," Leah said smiling. Hermione smiled at Leah before turning off the light and heading back to the kitchen.

Hermione turned off all the lights and locked the door. As she locked the last window, Hermione looked at the stars and a certain star caught her eye. It was the brightest one in the velvet sky and was shining an orange glow. That was Ron. He was her glowing star and Hermione knew that he was watching over herself and Leah.

"I miss you so much Ron. You're my hero, my true love." Hermione whispered, as she drew the curtains closed.

"I love you so much."

**Good? Bad? Please read n review… thankyou**

**Lor xXx**


End file.
